Yours
by 9094
Summary: [ONESHOT] Terkhusus kalian para tambatan hati yang merindukannya. Iya. Kamu. Dan Dia. Kim Taehyung. / "Hello There. Are you doing fine?" / VKook / Taekook / BL


**"Yours"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Taekook Fiction**

 **Shounen-Ai / Romance / Fluff / T**

 **Written by 9094**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Hello There. Are you doing fine?"**_  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Terkhusus kalian para tambatan hati yang merindukannya.**  
 **.**  
 **Iya. Kamu.**  
 **Dan Dia.**  
 _ **Kim Taehyung.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 **.**

* * *

Kata orang, duduk berdua dengan kekasih hati di salah sudut kafe yang tak terlalu ramai, ditemani dua mug coklat hangat dengan cookies bertaburan gula putih, di senja awal musim gugur merupakan pilihan terbaik dalam menghabiskan waktu romantis akhir pekan ala pasangan hits jaman sekarang.

Dinding setipis kaca yang berbatasan langsung dengan jalan setapak, kadang membawa pandanganmu ke arah pepohononan yang berjejer sepanjang mata melihat. Bola mata sejernih samudera milikmu berpendar begitu indah, menangkap beberapa daun maple kering berjatuhan mengikuti arah angin. Bias warna kekuningan dari sang surya, menambah nilai tambah.

Tanpa kau sadari, ada seulas garis senyum yang kau berikan. Dan sekali lagi, menambah keindahan bagi pemandangan seseorang di hadapanmu.

Masih dengan setelan khas anak kampus, berbalut kemeja dark blue navy kusam miliknya, satu piercing berbahan logam putih memantulkan sinar lampu di atas kepala keduanya, dan jangan lupakan jeans belel menggantung bebas di pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

Simple. Casual. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Kekasihnya tampan. Ia tahu itu. Bahkan seantero fakultas pun mengakui satu fakta tersebut.

Hanya saja, kau belum terbiasa melihat mullet milik sang kekasih yang akhir akhir ini dibiarkan memanjang begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Kekasihmu mendongak. Melempar tatapan penuh tanya, ketika mendapati dirinya ditatap begitu intens olehmu.

Menatap kembali ke arah kekasihmu, tanpa merasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, begitu nyaman untuk memandanginya lama-lama.

Ini kekasihnya omong-omong. Untuk apa ia bosan. Prianya tampan. Begitu tampan hingga dirimu sendiri tak bisa untuk melepas pandangan barang sedikit saja.

Dia sempurna. Secara fisik, yeah, Tuhan menganugrahkan visual yang luar biasa. Hingga kadang kau merasa Ia tidak begitu adil ketika melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Kau pria juga, tapi, kenapa tak bisa setampan ia?

Ada helaan nafas yang tak kau sadari keluar begitu saja dari mulutmu. Mengundang tatapan khawatir dari pria di depanmu. "Kau baik baik saja?"

Gelengan pelan kau berikan. Tak pasti untuk mengeluarkan suara, karena kau pun tak yakin dengan suara yang akan kau keluarkan nanti, mungkin saja mengalahkan cicitan burung di luar sana.

"Yakin? Sedari tadi kau bertingkah aneh, Kook. Aku khawatir." Ia menarik tengkukmu secara tibatiba. Gestur terlampau biasa yang sudah kau hafal di luar kepalamu, ketika kekasihmu akan menempelkan kedua dahi kalian bersamaan. Katanya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh masing masing.

Dan menurutmu, itu aneh. Tapi mendebarkan. Kau suka itu omong omong. Dan jangan berani berdebat dengan suara hatimu.

"Uh. Aku baik, Tae." Ia menjauhkan wajahmu darinya, namun kedua tangan besar miliknya tak menjauh. Masih menyalurkan kehangatan alami seperti biasanya ketika bersinggungan langsung dengan kulit pipimu.

Tanpa kau sadari, kau pun semakin menyandarkan diri ke sentuhan ringan milik kekasihmu.

Ah, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding perhatian manis dari sang kekasih.

"Jangan membohongiku. Terakhir kali kau mengucapkan, kau baik. Esoknya aku harus kelabakan menghadapi sifat manja kelinci besarku ini saat pilek habis bergadang semalaman. Hmm." Ia menarik kedua pipimu, gestur gemas akan tingkah manismu yang kadang tak dapat ditolerir oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Bayi besar, katanya.

Hidung mengkerut lucu, dengan tangan yang mencoba melepaskan cubitan gemas dari kekasihmu. "Lepaskan Tae. Ini sakit. Uhh. Dan aku tak berbohong. Aku -TAEHYUNG SAKITT."

Bunyi kulit bertemu kulit terdengar memekakan telinga, ketika kau secara reflek memukul tangan kekasihmu yang secara sengaja mencubit kedua pipimu dengan intensitas yang bukan main. Kau bahkan berpikir pipimu bisa saja makin melar kemana mana.

Sang pelaku bahkan hanya terbahak begitu bebas dihadapanmu. Mengundang tatapan tajam darimu, dan juga orang orang sekitar yang menatap kearah kalian berdua penasaran. Oh ayolah.

Sepasang anak adam dengan visual di atas ratarata, duduk berdua, dipojokan kafe, mempertontonkan adegan kelewat intim untuk ukuran pria-pria. Tentu saja mengundang tanda tanya, dan juga pekikan gemas dari beberapa wanita yang mengenal mereka.

Kau maupun kekasihmu tak ambil pusing. Bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitar kalian. Dunia serasa milik berdua, begitu kata anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Berhenti tertawa Tae. Ini tidak lucu. Pipiku sakit." Kau merajuk, mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu. Mengambil paksa ponsel milik kekasihmu, membuka aplikasi kamera, kemudian mengecek kondisi wajahmu yang dikhawatirkan memiliki ruam kemerahan yang akan sulit memudar. Mengingat, kulit wajahmu yang cukup sensitif terhadap berbagai macam kontak fisik.

"Kau lucu sekali. Aku terlalu gemas dengan mu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku. Salahmu juga karna menjadi semanis ini."

Kau memutar bola matamu bosan. Sudah terbiasa dan cukup hafal dengan kebiasaan kekasihmu yang tak pernah berhenti bermulut manis. Ingin menyumpal mulutnya namun, hatimu tak bisa membohongi ketika degupan jantung mu berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Mulut buaya. Jangan dipelihara. Sifatmu jadi buaya juga nanti. Awas saja Tae. Kekasihku bukan binatang." Ucapanmu keluar begitu santai. Tak menghiraukan raut datar milik kekasihmu di depan sana.

"Kejamnya. Aku manusia omong omong. Dan bukan juga mutan, seenaknya saja mengataiku binatang."

"Loh? Aku tak menyebutmu begitu Tae. Kau yang menyimpulkannya sendiri." Ada senyuman kecil di wajahmu. Merasa puas begitu melihat wajah frustasi kekasihmu yang mengaku kalah.

Tak tahan lagi, tawa pecah di antara kalian berdua. Entah siapa yang memulainya, yang pasti ada kebahagian yang mampu didengar dari dua tawa khas pasangan adam di pojokan kafe berdua.

Dengan dua mug coklat hangat yng berangsur dingin tak tersentuh, cookies bertabur gula putih yang masih utuh. Dan jangan lupakan, kedua tangan yanh bertautan begitu pas di bawah meja. Tersembunyi, namun begitu manis hingga menimbulkan degupan jantung keduanya yang berdetak bersamaan dengan ritme dan tempo yang sama. Mendebarkan, namun begitu manis.

 _Ahh. Senja awal musim gugur ternyata begitu indah._  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Selamat berjumpa kembali di era baru ;) Yang mabok concept photo tear R version Tae angkat tangannya /meee_**  
 ** _Dan seketika playlist joox balik mulu ke lagunya iqbal Rindu Sendiri ? ﾟﾒﾕ_** ** _Aku khilaf, 3 jam ga ketiduran garagara bayang bayang seorang Tae duduk santai, nongki di salah satu kafe khas anak kampus hits bikin aku harus mau ga mau menahan pilu ketika rasa ingin memiliki itu semakin tinggi ;(_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Mari kita bertahan ;)_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Oh iya. Yang merasa aneh dengan tulisanku kali ini, maafkan jika tak sesuai ekspektasi. Aku lagi bereksplorasi dan yeahh, begitulah._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Ada beberapa author yang kukagumi dari jauh. Dan karya mereka luar biasa ;) Teruntuk tersugakan dan felice_pen, karya kalian indah :)_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Dan bersabar sayangku, O version Tae akan segera menemani malam penuh imajinasi liar anda sekalian ;)_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Typo?_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Maaf~_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Review Ju(ng~)Se(ng~)Yo(ng~)_**


End file.
